Electronic devices each including a built-in solid-state image sensing element package, in which an image sensing element chip such as CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensors is housed in ceramics or the like, such as digital cameras, video cameras, and mobile phones are widely used.
In a case that an electronic device including a solid-state image sensing element package captures an image, an image sensing element chip generates heat, and thereby the electric properties may be degraded and the image quality may be degraded. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a solid-state image sensing element package having high heat dissipation properties.
Patent Literature 1discloses a package structure including a metal plate and a frame that effectively dissipate heat generated by an image sensing element from the metal plate to a camera lens housing and the like.